Natsu's Love
by AikaAlonelove
Summary: Aika Alonelove finds out/shows off her powers and saves Fairy Tail from a Monster. A fight for Natsu's love between Aika and... Lucy! But will a dark blue haired guy take one of them and leave Natsu with the other?


Name: Aika Aloneheart

Gulid: Fairy Tail

Magic: She can use a lot of magic but her dear friends do not know. Since she does not want them to know, She now has a weak magic in order to hid her magic.

CASTER MAGIC

-Arc of Time

- Copy Magic

-Dragon Slayer Magic

* Find out in the story

-God Slayer Magic

*Sky

- Ice Magic

*Molding Magic

*Ice-Make

-Letter Magic

-Dark Ecriture

-Solid Script

- Maguilty Sense

-Requip

*The Knight

*Sword Magic

-Snow Magic

-Take Over

*Demon and Animal

-Transformation

-Water Magic

HOLDER MAGIC

-Angel Magic

-Athletic Magic

-Card Magic

-Celestial Spirit Magic

-Regulus

UNCATEGORIZED SPELLS

-Cosmic Beam

-Fairy Glitter

-Magic Sword

-Urano Metria

Height: Same as Erza

Hair: Long, Pretty ( like Erza ), Brown hair

Appearance: Beautiful, A lot of boys like her.

Clothes: Normal. A Shirt and shorts.

Bust: Larger than Erza's.

Aika's POV

It was another day at Fairy tail.

But a boring one. I wonder what would happen today….

I stood up and went to walk out of the guild.

Just before I walk out, an explosion happened. A big monster appears. Everybody looks up and starts to attack. The monster swung its arms at them and they flew to the wall. They were all seriously injured. While Wendy tries to heal them, the monster looks at me, who is the only one that could fight. (Wendy doesn't count.) I then finds myself glowing white. "H…Huh?" A magic circle forms around me. I accepts the magic coming from her and then I suddenly heals everyone. Everyone stares. I look at my hands. "D….Did I just do t…that?" The monster comes closer to me and everyone else. I puts everybody behind a shield that I just learnt recently. "A shield that nobody can get out, but can enter unless the user allows it." Levy explains. Then the monster gives her a big headache "Kya!" I yell while clutching my head. "Aika!" Lucy yells. "It's called Past Pain. It reminds the opponent of their sad or painful past." Erza explains. Another magic circle forms around me. I scream " STOP! STOP IT!" My hair rises along with my arms and the magic circle glows. "I feel intense magic power. How did she get that much magical power?" Erza asked. Suddenly white beams come straight down towards the monster from me. "Eternity Beam…only space or time dragon slayers know that move….." Wendy says, wide eyed. "Unless..." "She's a…a" "Dragon Slayer!" Everyone says in shock. As the beam continues rocks come up from the ground and goes towards the monster. The monster falls but got back up. The monster swung an arm towards me and hits me. "Kyaaaa!" I smashed toward the shield. "Aika!" Natsu says. "I'm fine…" I get up. "Let us out!" Natsu smashes the shield, but doesn't it break. "No! Everyone will get hurt again!" Another magic circle forms around me. With a different color. Purple. She shatters big rocks/rubble from the floor into little pieces that look like sand. Then she starts sucking/eating it. The monster comes closer as she launches another attack. "Space Dragon's Roar!" "Time Dragon's Roar!" The monster smashes into the wall. The ceiling starts to crumble. "I can fix that! Time of Arc! Restore!" Everything returns to its normal state. Like nothing happened. "98 stars of Jupiter!" The monster roars in pain. A beam from its hand launches towards me. "Kya!" I smashed into the wall. Then falls to the ground. The monster comes closer and closer. I slowly get up. "Aika! Stop it! Let us help you!" Gray yells. I just ignored him and continues to fight. "Fire Form!" A line of fire heads towards the monster. Just before it hits, it splits into half and forms a circle around the monster and explodes. The monster falls to its knees. A bunch of magic circles appear around me. One at a time, they change colors.

Purple (Space), White (Time), Aqua (Water), Light Blue (Sky), Blue (Snow/Ice), Red (Fire), Gray (Iron), Yellow (Thunder), Dark Purple (Poison), Green (Plant), Brown (Earth).

Just as the last color appears, I launched the attack. "Dragon's Roars!" A big blast of wind appeared as the attack flew right at the monster. Everyone stared in amazement. "All the dragon slayer's roars! Cool!" Natsu says in excitement. "Well of course, what do you expect from space and time dragon slayers? They're the leader of all the other slayers." Gajeel explained. "Yup, that's true Natsu." Wendy nodding as everyone else agrees. "I…I knew that!" Natsu lied. "Yeah! Sure you do!" Gray laughs. Natsu just glared at him. The monster falls on the ground. "Meteor Shoot!" "Breezy Plants!" "Water Jet!" She kept attacking the monster until she needed help. "Space, Time…I summon the space dragon and time dragon, Spacele and Tinell!" Everyone heard roars. Then two giant holes appeared. The roars got louder. Suddenly a black and purple dragon appeared along with a gold and white dragon. Roars could be heard all over the country. Everyone cupped their ears except the dragon slayers. "Spacele! Tinell! I need your help!" "Long time no see Aika…I see you can use your powers now." The dragon's attacked the monster and it roared and disappeared. Spacele looked over at Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu. "Ah, Igneel, Gradine and Metalicana have been talking about you guys. I cannot explain much. Farewell…." Spacele and Tinell turned to me and said "Aika, Ah. I see you have good friends who will protect you now. Summon us whenever you want…Take care..." And disappeared. Lucy looked around the guild. A mess. " I will fix the place guys! Time of Arc! Restore!" Everything restored itself. I felt dizzy and collapsed. I fell to the ground and the shield broke off. Everyone rushed towards me. Wendy used her powers and healed me. "She's injured pretty badly, so she's going to need some time to rest. She will probably heal fully, along with her magical powers in a 1 day or 2." Wendy explained. " I'll take her home." Natsu volunteered. Natsu looked at me and picked me up, and dashed to the my apartment and put me down on the bed. " Get well soon Aika" Natsu said as he kissed my forehead feeling a bit embarrassed.

The day after…

I walked into the guild. Everyone looks up. "Aika!" Natsu waves at her. She looks around. I waved back. "Hi Natsu!" I smile. "Aika! Feeling better? Natsu asked. "Yup! I sure am!" HIna replied "That's good! Why didn't you tell me you were a dragon slayer? What happened?" Natsu asked while whining "Because I had to keep it a secret! What happened was…."

Flashback

"Aika, now that you learned the things I taught you, be sure to keep it a secret. I'm putting a spell on you now. So you can't use it until one day, you are guarding all your dearest friends." "Spacele! Why?"(Pronounced Space-cell) "Because Aika. You're special." I blushed. "Don't forget Hina!" "Of course I won't Tinell!" (Pronounced Ti-neel)

Flashback end

"That's what happened. And they both disappeared on the day my family was gone….I was very lonely until then…." I explained. "Oh….But isn't it weird that your mom died on the same day that all the dragon's disappeared?" "That's what I have been wondering. But at least I regained my powers!" I smiled. Just then, Lucy comes in. "Natsu!" "Oh, hi Lucy!" I looked away. " Oh, well bye Natsu." I turned around and walked over to Mirajane.


End file.
